Black Fate
by magick-vampiress
Summary: Chapter 10 is up and i am now done with this story! Anetka was changed against her will and then left to survive on her own. Now, the vampire is back to claim his love. The title of this story was originally called 'Black Rose'. enjoy! RR plz! JCS§
1. Chapter 1: Fire's Return

Disclaimer: All of my characters and plot belong to me. Enjoy!!

Chapter one: Fire's Return

§Anetka'sPOV§

It was an icy winter's night in Beecher Falls, Vermont. Anetka had just got back from her nightly feeding. She could sense someone in her house even before she got there. Rafael. What could he possibly want? She hadn't seen him in three hundred years, the night she died. She still remembers that night, as it was yesterday. February 15, 1703.

_It was her nineteenth birthday. The date was February 13, 1703. She had a happy family, with only her mother and father. That day, she decided to go walk in the market. She knew pretty much everyone in that town. It was small. On her way back, she ran into someone she never met before. He was dressed in all black. Black shirt, black pants and a black cloak was his ensemble. His hair was black as well. Then she looked into his eyes. All she could see was blackness. He said his name was Rafael and that he was new to the town. She told him her name in return and offered to show him around town. The next day, she met up with him again and they walked around the market all day. When he was walking her home, he said he loved her and then left before she could say anything. The following day, she got to go into the market by herself. He said the day before that she wouldn't see him the next day. She decided to head back. She smelled smoke halfway home, but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. As she got closer to her house, she discovered that her house was in flames. She figured that her parents were still inside since they weren't outside waiting for her. She couldn't do anything that would help. She was heading toward the forest when Rafael appeared in front of her. She very stunned by the fact he appeared out of no where. At that moment, she went limp. He was feeding on her. She fell into a bottomless sleep. When she woke, she felt herself drinking dark red liquid. She didn't know what it was at first. After a few seconds, she figured out it was blood. All of a sudden, she was very thirsty, for more blood. The flow of blood had stopped. She craved for more. She felt sharp canines in her mouth. Fangs. She was confused. What had happened to her? The vampire, Rafael, took her hunting. She drank the blood she craved from her prey. When she was satisfied, Rafael left her._

"What do you want?" Anetka asked as soon as she got to her kitchen.

"Oh, just to see how you are doing." Rafael replied.

"I'm just fine. Now, get out!" Anetka exclaimed.

"Somebody is in a bad mood today." Rafael answered, still standing in the kitchen.

"I was in a good mood, until I sensed you in my house!" Anetka said, "now what do you want really?"

"You look good Anetka. I've missed you." Rafael continued on.

"Whatever," uttered Anetka.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see you. Maybe we could go hunting together some time, like tomorrow, if you are up to it that is?" Rafael inquired.

"Why? Why do you come see me now? You haven't seen me in three hundred years!" questioned Anetka.

"I left you because I was hoping you would change your mind. I was hoping that you would love me like I still love you." Rafael declared.

"Don't start that crap up again! Like I would really ever love you!" exclaimed Anetka.

"If you ever change your mind, all you have to do, is come find me." Rafael finished. Then he was gone before she could blink.

Why does he always have to come around when my life is going great? What is up with him? Anetka wondered to herself. She has only seen him twice in three hundred years; when he changed her and just now. What does he really want? She couldn't figure it out. So, she just decided to sleep on it! At nine in the morning, Anetka found herself pacing in her room. That alone made her petulant. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. She was still wondering about Rafael. What was he up to? So she decided to go for a walk and see where she ends up. About 5 minutes later, she finds herself stepping into _Black Rose_, one of the many vampire nightclubs. To her surprise, she finds a few vampires already up this morning too. Unfortunately, Rafael was there also. She grimaced as she walked to the bar to sit down. She could not believe he was here!!

"Avoiding someone, are we?" Ice asked as he walked up to Anetka. Ice was one of her favorite vamps. She could talk to him about anything. He was most superior among her kind.

"Yes! He is just…just so annoying!" Anetka exclaimed.

"Rafael has waited a long time for a girl like you. He's determined, not annoying." Ice finished and disappeared. Ice got her thinking again. I never really gave Rafael a chance, Anetka thought to herself. Actually, she was so angry at him, that she never gave him a chance to explicate why. Of course, she has only talked to him twice in three hundred years. How could he love her when he barely knew her? She thought. She finally decided to go home and with any luck sleep. She was tired and wanted some sleep so she could hunt tonight.

When Anetka had woken up, it was about eleven or so at night. She had a big headache it seemed. She knew she needed to feed very soon. So, she got out of bed and got dressed. She put on a black tank top and black pants. That was her normal fashion style. She was heading toward _Black Rose_ when she spotted the perfect opportunity to feed. Her prey was wondering down some lonely dark alleyway. Perfect. She was behind her prey in a second. She sent the word, _sleep_, into her prey's mind and soon she was sating the bloodlust. Only when she had almost drained every drop of blood in her prey, did her headache vanish. She was almost out of the alley way when she sensed the aura of Rafael. Damn him! Anetka thought to herself.

'_I thought we were going hunting together tonight. What happened?'_ Rafael said in Anetka's mind.

'_I never answered yes.'_ Anetka thought back.

"I guess we will have to do that another time then." Rafael said aloud this time. Her involuntary response would have been no, but then she thought back to what Ice had said. '…waited a long time for a girl like you. He's determined, not annoying.'

"I'll get back to you on that." Anetka responded instead.

"That's better than no." Replied Rafael and then left.

A/N: this is the revised chapter one. I had lots of help from shadowblaze and I would like to thank her for it. I really do appreciate everyone who reviewed. Thanx!!

JCS

PS: keep reading and reviewing!!! (hehehe)

PSS: _Italic_ with mean Flashback or dream!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

§Disclaimer: All characters and plot are my own.§

Chapter two: Reunion

§Anetka's POV§

After he left, Anetka continued toward the _Black Rose_. It was more crowded this time. The crowd was mixed too. Humans and vampires. That was nothing new to her. _Black Rose _was apart of the vampire city, Sunset. Sunset was a secret city inside the town Beecher Falls. The vampire law states that a human living in Sunset was free blood meaning that any vampire can kill them or feed on them, but cannot claim them as their own. She saw the one vampire that could lighten up her mood, no matter what. Kenosha. He has always been her favorite vampire, besides Ice. She had met Kenosha first after Rafael left her. He had taught her everything she knew now. She liked him the first time she had laid eyes on him. Over time, her liking of him turned into love, a deep love. She had no idea if he knew that she loved him her not. That is her deepest, darkest secret that she hasn't shared with anyone, not even Ice. Tonight he wore black leather pants and a tight red shirt that showed off his firm and gorgeous muscles. She walked over to the bar where he was sitting. She then saw something that she hadn't seen when she first saw him. The necklace that she craved. It was a hand holding half of a black and red colored sphere. She cherished that necklace.

"I haven't seen you around here lately. Where have you been?" Anetka asked him as she sat down.

"Oh, here and there; just having some fun for a change." Kenosha replied.

"I don't even want to know! Rafael is back. He's been back for two nights now." Anetka explained.

"So he has finally come back! I am guessing he has contacted you?" Kenosha questioned.

"Yes. He's his same annoying self." Anetka continued on.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" inquired Kenosha.

"I really don't know actually. I thought I'd find out what was going on in here, that's all. What about you?" Anetka finished.

"Same reason that you are here." Kenosha answered. "Hey, so what all did Rafael had to say?" Kenosha asked.

"He started up the 'I still love you' crap again. He can get so irritating. Oh, I wanted to ask you something. Ok, I was talking to Ice this morning and he said something that I am confused about. He said that Rafael has waited a long time for a girl like me and that he is not annoying, but determined. I don't understand that. Do you?" Anetka asked once she was finished.

"Well, Ice was probably trying to tell you to give him a chance and to not push him away as much. He was probably trying to tell you that in his own little way. Ice is the wise one, you know." Kenosha replied. _Black Rose's_ doors unexpectedly burst opened! Everyone in the place jumped. Rafael.

'_You got here fast_.' Anetka sent telepathically to Rafael. It appeared that everyone, vampires and humans alike, were astonished. Anetka was the only one not surprised.

'_I didn't come to aggravate you, so just chill out miss thing!'_ Rafael sent back to her.

'_Whatever.'_ Anetka uttered. To Anetka's astoundment, Rafael didn't come over to bug her. In fact, he strolled over to talk to Kamet. Kamet was an extremely powerful vampire; 3rd most powerful in the world to be exact. She never has met him and she didn't intend to either. He's not the nicest vampire to get along with, or so she has heard anyways.

"Yep! That's the same old Rafael alright." Kenosha commented.

_'I see you still like flirting with the one you love, Ane!'_ Anetka heard in her mind from Rafael. She loathed when she used her nickname that he had given her. Worst of all, he knew her secret! _'How did you know I love __Kenosha__?'_ Anetka demanded, enraged.

_'I know everything about you. I still can't believe you chose to love my brother though!'_ Rafael finished.

_'__Kenosha__ is your brother? So Rafe, I love your brother and you love me?'_ Inquired Anetka, using his nickname in return.

_'Look at it this way love. I love you. __Kenosha__ loves you. And you love __Kenosha__. Sounds like a little love triangle doesn't it?!'_ Rafael recited with a little evil snicker.

_'Wait! __Kenosha__ loves me? How did you know this and not me? I have been around him for the last three hundred years; not you!'_ Anetka practically screamed in his mind.

_'Well, considering the fact that I changed him, which allows me to know where he is and what he is thinking, yes he loves you. __Kenosha__ loves you as deeply as you love him. And trust me; he has been around me a few times every year. Where did you think he went off to have some fun with?'_ Rafael declared. Oh my gosh! This could not be happening to her. She needed to get out of here. She needed to think without anyone being around to annoy her!

"Hey Kenosha, I should probably be going now. I'll see you around later." Anetka told Kenosha.

"Ok. You know where I will be. Laters!" Kenosha replied. __

_'Expect to see me later as well, love.'_ Rafael telepathically sent to Anetka.

_'Whatever.'_ Anetka responded back. Then she willed herself to her favorite tree in the woods.

§Rafael's POV§

Rafael was getting bored of talking to Kamet, so in the middle of their conversation, he willed himself to his room. He was kind of tired, so he decided to take a little nap. He'll have his party fun later! For the first time since he was changed, he dreamed.

_ Rafael and Anetka were in Black Rose. He had been flirting with her as always. To his astonishment, Anetka allowed him to steel a kiss from her. Their kiss was full of passion and lust. Eventually their kiss turned into a long night wrapped in each others arms. They didn't know how, but they somehow ended up in Rafael's bed. Rafael couldn't help but keep running his hands all over Anetka's body. He craved her in all sense. He didn't want Anetka to ever leave. This was what he has been waiting for, for the last three hundred years. Anetka responded with the same deep passion as Rafael. The scary thing to her was the fact she didn't want to leave. Anetka kept running her hands through his hair and up and down Rafael's hard and gorgeous chest. She loved him. _

Rafael woke with an enormous smile on his face. How he longed for the day that dream came true. The only problem was the fact that Anetka was in love with his brother. He yearned to have someone like Anetka for example to sleep beside him everyday. He didn't want to hurt Kenosha in anyway. He loved his brother. Rafael knew that Kenosha had a deep love for Anetka, just as deep as he does. He and his brother didn't talk much about their love for Anetka though. Maybe he should go have a talk with Kenosha on this subject! He willed himself to _Black Rose_ and just as he suspected, Kenosha was sitting in the same spot at the bar before he left.

"Hey brother, what have you been up to lately?" Rafael asked as he was sitting down at the bar.

"Oh, I am doing nothing important. I'm just thinking. How about you?" Kenosha responded.

"I'm just thinking like you. I have a question for you though. Do you love Anetka?" Rafael questioned.

"Of course I love Anetka. She is like a sister I never had." Kenosha answered.

"Oh, a sisterly love, huh!" Rafael uttered half to himself and half to Kenosha.

"Yes, that's right. Why do you find this so intriguing?" Kenosha asked after a few minutes of silence went by.

"I'm just curious, that's all. I'll see you later, brother!" Rafael finished and disappeared before Kenosha had a chance to respond.

§Anetka's POV§

Anetka finally felt that she got some of her rage out, so she decided to head back to her house and get ready for one of Rafael's famous parties Kenosha was telling her about earlier. She didn't know why she even thought about going to Rafael's party, but she at least had to go check it out. She might even have a little bit of fun! Then her anger returned. She felt a familiar aura in her residence. He was in her house again. In her room to be exact. She could tell that he had already fed too. All this she knew with being a mile away from her house. Damn him to hell and back! Anetka thought to herself. What did he want now? I thought I was supposed to come and find him. But instead, he finds me, twice.

"What do you want now Rafe?" Anetka yelled to him as soon as she got in her house.

"Just came to talk, that's all. You do know that I always know where you are, right?" Rafael asked as soon as she got to her room.

"How can you?" Anetka questioned with a bit of annoyance.

"I made you what you are today. I can sense your aura anywhere." Rafael finished.

"OK. Anything else you want to tell me?" Anetka requested, eager to make him leave.

"Well, once you mention it, I want to know if you have replied to my invitation yet. You know the hunting invitation?" Rafael declared.

§A/N: Thanks so much to shadowblaze for help again and to everyone else who reviewed. I love you all!!! Hopefully chapter 1 and 2 were better this time! R/R plz!

JCS§


	3. chapter 3: Brother's Love

Disclaimer: All of my characters and plot belong to me. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Brother's Love

§Anetka's POV§

"Fine, I will come with you." Anetka finally responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice to Rafael's question.

"That's just great! And you do know that Kenosha loves you like a sister, right?" Rafael inquired with a little evil laugh.

"You are so lying! How can you tell me one thing and then tell me something else a few hours later?" Anetka cried out.

"Well, see me and Kenosha never really talked much about who we loved. I could only sense in his aura that he loved you. I couldn't tell in what kind of way he loved you. I finally asked him about it an hour ago or so!" Informed Rafael.

"You really are serious. You are actually telling me the truth. Oh hell, this can not be happening!" Anetka said in disbelief.

"Yes, I really am serious. I'm sorry. I knew how much you loved him." Rafael responded as he moved toward Anetka to put his arm around her. "Look, I really didn't come here to make you angry at me. I just wanted to let you know, what I know. I came here to tell you about the dream I had." Rafael finished.

"You had a dream? Our kind doesn't dream!" Anetka said in astonishment.

"That's what I though. Obviously fate is stronger than our kind." Rafael responded.

"What do you mean exactly?" Anetka questioned. Rafael proceeded to tell Anetka about his dream. Her face was in pure astoundment. She could not believe she was hearing this.

"I think this is fate." Rafael finally ended.

"You are so making this up!" Anetka practically shouted.

"You really think I am making this up? Why would I in the first place?" Rafael asked in the same tone as Anetka.

"So, you could make me love you!" Anetka answered in a quieter voice.

"I can't make you do anything. I can just hope that someday you will feel way about me that I feel about you. Trust me; I am not making this up." Rafael finished.

"Whatever." Anetka uttered under her breath. "You can get out of my house now." Anetka said after an awkward silence.

"Fine, be that way then!" Rafael responded and left.

At 2:05 in the morning, Anetka found herself walking up the front walk of Rafael's house. He had pissed her off earlier, yet she still finds herself going to one of his little parties. I make no sense. She thought to herself. Right when she was about to knock on the front door, it opened automatically by itself. Or at least she thought. Angel. She should have known. She had met him through Kenosha. They had a love-hate relationship. They occasionally ran into each other every once in a while. Tonight, he was wearing black, silk pants with a red shirt that was silk also. His shoulder length blond hair was pulled into a low pony tail. At the moment, he had one dark red eye and one regular deep black eye. He looked kind of freaky, but she knew she would get used to it after a while.

"Anetka! It is a wonderful surprise to see you!" Angel said with a bit of excitement in his voice, as he closed the door.

"Angel, I didn't expect to see you here. Have you always gone to Rafael's parties?" Anetka asked curiously.

"Well, to come to think of it, whenever he does have a party, you can expect me to be there!" Angel said with an evil yet happy smile on his face.

"How often does he have parties anyway?" Anetka questioned, still curious.

"Whenever he is in Beecher Falls, which is pretty much once every month. Why do you care anyway? I thought you hated him?" Angel inquisitively asked.

"I do hate him. I just want to know what that boy has been up to and why he hasn't contacted me until yesterday." Anetka confirmed to Angel, as well to herself.

"Ok, keep telling yourself that. I bet you one day that it won't be true." Angel proudly declared. _"Well, well, well look who finally decided to grace me with her presence!'_ Anetka heard in her mind from none other than Rafael.

A/N: I know this one is kinda short, but I got writer's block. R/R plz! JCS


	4. Chapter 4: The Life of the Party

§Disclaimer: I own all the characters and plot!! I added some of the personalities to the characters and sorta left some from A.A.R. enjoy!§

Chapter four: The life of the party

§Anetka's POV§

"Hello to you too, Rafe!" Anetka responded back. She noticed his blackness, as usual. Tonight, he had on a tight black shirt that showed off his perfect form, black pants, and black boots to match. His hair came down to his shoulders and was wavy. '_Why does it seem like he is always around me now_?' Anetka thought to herself. '_Why did he have to be here? Wait! This is his house and party! Stupid Anetka, stupid_!' She told herself.

"May I ask why you are here? I have no objection to it, but I would like to know why." Rafael curiously asked, showing off his perfect fangs in a huge grin.

"Let me make this clear. I didn't come here for you. I only came to see what your parties are like. Let's just say, I am in the mood for fun!" Anetka said with a playful grin.

"I hope you enjoy yourself Anetka. I'll talk to you later." Rafael demanded before he disappeared somewhere in the crowd.

"When are you ever going to let this anger for him stop? Are you ever going to figure out that he really has loved you for however many years now?" Angel asked impatiently, almost.

"How can you believe him on this?" Anetka practically shouted.

"Easy, it's the truth." Angel whispered, not getting overly excited like Anetka.

"You two seriously need to get over it!" Anetka cried out before stalking angrily out the door. She was going walking, hoping to walk out some steam. If she was lucky, she would be able to go back to the party later.

§Rafael's POV§

Rafael was still in shock at seeing Anetka at one of his bashes. He never thought he would see her here. His plan for tonight was to try and stop thinking about her and see how many humans he could play with. Then SHE comes along. So far, his "undead" life wasn't going the way he wanted it too. _'Why is this thing called Love so hard to grasp?' _Rafael thought to himself. It's been three hundred years and he still loves Anetka more than anything. How is that possible?

"Rafael! Hey, what's been going on?" Vincent asked him while walking up with Jade. Vincent has been his best friend for what seemed like eternity. He just recently found his lover, Jade. She was a Vida witch but he changed her a few months ago. She was with Vincent's sister, Dawn, for about a month, but came back two months ago. Jade has become a pretty good friend, although he hasn't talked to her for awhile.

"Hey guys! You haven't missed a lot yet. You are never going to guess who is here!" Rafael exclaimed.

"Who? It can't be Anetka. So who?" Vincent replied.

"Anetka is here. I'm still in shock. I don't know why she would want to come anyway. She like despises me!" Rafael answered.

"Rafael, there is a witch at your bash!" Someone Rafael didn't recognize shouted.

"How did a witch get into my bash? Angel is supposed to only let in vampires and humans! Where is Angel? And where is the witch?" Rafael shouted back at the vampire.

"The witch is on the second floor in the living room and I think Angel is with her." The vampire said. Rafael ran upstairs. He still couldn't believe Angel let a witch in. What was he thinking? When he got to the living room upstairs, he could see the witch and Angel. Then he saw that Ash, Vincent's brother, was there too. I wonder why I haven't seen him tonight. I usually do see him by now! The bash started at midnight. Oh well, that is something I shouldn't worry about right now. This is going to be fun, fighting a Vida witch. Vincent and Jade had followed him upstairs.

"Jade, do you know her?" Rafael asked. He wanted to know who she was and how strong she was before he made a decision. He was hoping that since he didn't recognize this witch that she wasn't that strong.

"Her name is Jessica. She and I practiced fighting a few times before I was changed. I beat her all the time. She was never that strong." Jade answered Rafael. His decision was finally made.

Aloud he said, "Angel, keep hold of her." Telepathically to Anetka, _'I think I found some fun for you tonight. Get you ass back to my house, quick!'_

§Anetka's POV§

Anetka was up in her favorite tree. She had been there for about 30 minutes now. She had just jumped down when she heard him in her head. _'I think I found some fun for you tonight. Get your ass back to my house, quick!'_ What kind of fun could he find in 30 minutes? Since he wanted her there quickly, she just willed herself to his house. She was upstairs where everyone else seemed to be. She recognized Vincent, Jade, and Ash right off the bat. She saw Angel holding someone she didn't know. Rafael was by her side when she appeared but didn't realize it until now.

"Ok, where is the fun you were telling me about Rafael?" Anetka asked, almost sounding bored.

"Right here." Rafael said pointing to the one Angel was holding. "She is a Vida that Angel accidentally let in. I want you to deal with her." Rafael finished, stepping back to let Anetka really deal with her. _'Maybe now you won't hate me as much!'_ Anetka heard in her mind from Rafael. She didn't respond to that.

"Just the kind of fun I was looking for!" Anetka said to no one in particular with an evil laugh. Then she turned to Angel. "Let her go." Anetka directed toward Angel. Angel let her go and before the witch had time to even reach for one of her knives, Anetka was upon her. Anetka first shoot a bolt of power toward the witch, which sent the witch flying straight against the opposite wall. Anetka heard something crack, and she smiled. Good, she was getting her fun in for the night! Anetka sent another bolt of power and now the witch was lying on the ground unconscious. The good part was next. She pulled the witch up and supported her by putting her arm around the witch's waist and the other arm behind her neck. Then she fed. The Vida blood was stronger than just plain human blood. That's why she liked it so much. Vida blood was her chocolate now. Only when Anetka had drained every drop of blood in the witch's body, did she let her go. The witch fell to the floor dead. She took care of that! She then turned to Rafael and asked, "Do I get a thank you?"

"Well, of course!" Rafael responded playfully. He disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Anetka. She didn't know what he was up to. Before she could think of anything else, Rafael's lips had descended upon her own. She didn't know what was happening. She realized that this was her first kiss. Without knowing what she was doing, Anetka responded to Rafael's kiss. Rafael was the one that pulled back first. She took and step back to ponder about what had just happened. Then she realized what she had just experienced.

"What the hell was that for Rafe!?" Anetka shouted at him.

"That was my way of saying thank you!" Rafael answered in his normal tone with the biggest smile on his face. She turned, walked down the stairs, and out the door. She hated him!

§Rafael's POV§

Rafael was right to let Anetka kill the witch. He was hoping that because of this, he would be on her good side! He stood back and watched Anetka terminate the witch called Jessica. He loved to watch his "future lover" in action.

"Do I get a thank you?" He heard Anetka ask. At first he was just going to say "thank you" but then he looked at her with blood on her lips. Her hair looked a little wind blown and her eyes had turned a reddish-black. She never looked more beautiful. All he wanted to do was to go up and kiss her just like in his dream.

He finally responded, "Well, of course." He couldn't make his legs move it seemed like, so he decided to will himself right in front of her. Then he kissed her. Finally, after three hundred years of waiting, he got to at least kiss the girl he loved most in his life! After a few seconds, he felt her respond back to his kiss. He knew that if he went too far with his kiss, his chances with her would be down to zero. So, he pulled back reluctantly.

"What the hell was that for Rafe?" Anetka had asked him after a few minutes of wondering about what had happened.

"That was my way of saying thank you." He answered, with a big smile on his face which he could hide even if he tried. He saw her turn; walk down the stairs, and out the door. He knew she would be back. Everyone that was upstairs, gradually went back down and continued where they had left off before the witch was discovered.

"Well, that was wonderful!" Ash said, sarcastically, while walking up to him. "Take my advice, move on! She is never going to love you in the same way you have always loved her. You just blew it dude!" Ash finished as he started to walk downstairs.

"You know if I was just another, regular vampire, I would actually take your advice, but I'm not a regular vampire. So fuck off!" Rafael angrily declared, not following him down the stairs.

§Hey guys!! I like reviews, by the way. Tell me what I am doing wrong or doing right! Thanx! JCS§


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy's Revenge

§Disclaimer: I own all the characters and plot!! enjoy!§

Chapter Five: Jealousy's Revenge

§Anetka's POV§

Anetka angrily stepped into the _Black Rose. _It was really late at night, so it was mostly vampires. The closet human person there was the blood bonded Topaz. Ice had blood bonded her to himself long ago. She had helped Kenosha teach Anetka how to learn to be a vampire three hundred years ago. They had become best friends over the long years. They talked about everything together. She was sort of like a sister that Anetka never had. But tonight, she was too angry to talk to anyone, even Topaz. Anetka didn't even look up to see who all was there. She walked over to one of the back tables, sat down, and began to think. _'The way Rafael kissed her was unbelievable it seemed. That kiss was full of so much passion and lust. I would have never guessed that Rafael could be so passionate! Wait! Why am I still thinking about Rafael? Grr…look at how much power he has over me already and I haven't seen him that much yet! What is wrong with me? But when Rafael and I had just touched the tiniest bit, I felt something. I felt like I was connected to him in a romantic way almost. I can't quite figure it out!_

"Have a bad night?" Topaz asked, as she was sitting down across from Anetka.

"Yea, just a little bit. How has your night been?" Anetka asked, not really interested.

"Probably better than yours. What happened?" Topaz questioned, with a concerned voice.

"Topaz look, I don't really want to talk about it. I've had a long and confusing night with Rafael and I am still trying to comprehend what all happened!" Anetka angrily stated.

"Ok, fine, I get your point. Just know I'll be here if you need to talk." Topaz pointed out and then stood up and walked back behind the bar. Anetka felt bad about pushing Topaz away, but she couldn't help it, especially since she isn't in her best mood. After a few minutes, she felt and heard Kenosha come in. He instantaneously went to the bar and sat down, as usual. She heard him and Topaz talking about something, probably telling him about her _"not-in-my-best-mood"_ attitude. She didn't blame her for warning him either. After toning out Kenosha and Topaz's conversation, she began to think once again. _'What did this connection I had felt mean? It's not like I could actually love him anyway!'_

"How would you know?" She heard Rafael ask. She didn't even notice him come in. Why would he come after her anyway? Rafael was the last person she would want to see, yet here he was, standing right in front of her. And he read her thoughts! She loathed when he did that!

"What do you want? Why did you come here?" Anetka asked him, in an angry tone.

"Answer my question." Rafael demanded, but in a low voice.

"Because…I, I don't know, ok!? I can't describe it!" Anetka answered, trying to sound angry.

"That's what I thought. So, you don't really have a reason to be ticked off at me. Well, that's interesting! I'm thinking I should tell you something, something that I never thought I could tell you. Maybe now, you would understand me." Rafael said to her. Anetka just nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Look, I started that fire three hundred years ago. That was not the first time I saw you. I had been spying on you for over a week by then." Rafael said, as he moved to sit down across from her. "I could never explain how I knew I loved you. I didn't know I loved you until I saw you walking toward the forest. Right then and there, I knew you were perfect for me." Rafael finished. Anetka was in shock. She couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. This vampire in front of her was the one that killed her parents, on purpose. What do you say to that!? Anetka did the only thing she could think of. She got up from her seat and left, slamming the doors on her way out. Rafael was yelling after her, but she didn't hear him. She just kept running and running until she was home.

§Rafael's POV§

"Damn it!!" Rafael angrily shouted. _'I knew that she was going to react that way, yet I tell her anyway! What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking! That was the problem. Damn it, damn it, damn it!! How am I going to show her that I love her if I tell her stories like that? Yea, that's a way to a girl's heart! Smart Rafe, smart! What am I going to do now?'_

§Ash's POV§

When Anetka and Rafael were still talking, Ash had walked in. Neither of them saw nor felt him though. He had stood back in the shadows of the night club. Kenosha had noticed him something and was wondering what he was doing in here. Ash rarely went into _Black Rose_ unless it was important. Ash kind of got caught in a daze and didn't notice Anetka run out the doors. By the time he had snapped out of it, Anetka was half way home. Some reason or another, Ash knew where Anetka lived. So, he decided to beat her home by just willing himself to Anetka's room. _'Rafael's going to kill me!' _But he put the thought behind him when Anetka walked into her room and saw him sitting on her bed. She looked beautiful at that moment. Ash couldn't keep his eyes off her, or say anything. In fact, they were both speechless. The silence seemed like it could go on forever, until Anetka finally broke it.

"What are you doing here?" Anetka asked finally.

"I just thought I would come comfort you after that horrible conversation with Rafael!" Ash explained, with a playful grin.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Anetka asked in an almost sad tone of voice.

"Let's just see who is better!" Ash uttered to himself. And before Anetka could say anything, Ash's lips were on Anetka's. He craved her. He had been alone for so long and his brother didn't help. He knew that Rafael would kill him if he found out what he was doing behind his back. But Ash was stronger, he always had been. What he couldn't figure out was why she wasn't stopping him. In fact, it almost seemed like she enjoyed this. It was weird, yet cool.

"Why… can't…I…stop?" Anetka asked in between kisses, not caring what the answer was. "I…shouldn't…be…doing…this!" Anetka continued again, in between kisses, still not caring. Ash suddenly pulled back.

"Why shouldn't you be doing this? Are you seeing someone I don't know about?" Ash seriously asked.

"Well, I am not seeing anyone; it's just that…I think I shouldn't be doing this; especially if you just want someone!" Anetka answered, getting angry.

"Maybe I am lonely and need someone! What are you going to do about it?" Ash curiously asked. Anetka didn't answer. She shot a bolt of power at him and disappeared.

"Damn it! Now she is probably going to go tell Rafael or somebody about it! Damn it!" He shouted aloud. _'I'm dead, again!'_

§Rafael's POV§

Rafael spent hours upon hours in _Black Rose_, trying to poison himself. It didn't work though; nothing worked on a vampire, except triste witch's blood. And he wasn't that desperate! He finally got done sulking in the middle of the afternoon the next day. He was still pissed at himself for telling Anetka, but he decided to go home and get some rest. He had a bash to go to tonight anyway. In fact, he had a plan!

§Anetka's POV§

Anetka was so ticked at Rafael and now Ash! She so wanted to strangle them both. She was currently in _Blackness_, a night club and bar in the secret city the vampires called Twilight, which was in the state of New Hampshire. She only comes here when she is really ticked off because everyone leaves her alone since they don't know her. Anetka has always had a very strong aura, which she usually hides. But when she is really angry, she unleashes it and no one even approaches her. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone anyway!

"Surprise, surprise! What do we have here?" Some one curiously said behind Anetka.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal, Slasher! Do you want something?" Anetka asked, without turning around.

"I should be asking you that question, Anetka. You are the one on my turf!" Slasher exclaimed.

"I am pissed. What do you want?" Anetka asked again, her anger rising.

"How long are you going to try and ignore it? After all, that night really did happen. There is something between us, Anetka." Slasher said. "You can't hide it; not anymore." Slasher continued, after a long pause.

"I don't know what you are talking about. There is absolutely nothing between us, except friendship." Anetka denied. Slasher had been behind her and now he walked up to face Anetka. Then, he let her read his thoughts. _'How I long to hold her in my arms; to kiss her and never let go. How I yearn for the day that I stop time and have her with me forever!'_ His thoughts poured into Anetka's mind. _'How I wish she was mine!'_ As the last thought flowed into her, she froze. _'He really was telling the truth,'_ Anetka thought to herself. _'Finally I meet someone who isn't lying; someone I can trust,'_ She continued to think to herself. Then she realized that Slasher was still staring at her.

"So, why don't we get out of here? Let's go find a cozier place!" Anetka heard Slasher say, which snapped her back into the present.

"Where is this place that you have in mind?" Anetka softly asked, suddenly in a romantic mood.

"I was thinking my house or my room, or more comfy, my bed perhaps!" Slasher replied, with a playful grin. To her surprise, she let him bring her to his house, or more specifically, his bed in his room.

§Slasher's POV§

Finally, he had the perfect revenge on Rafael. He took her away from him three hundred years ago and now he finally gets to claim her. Of course, if she found out his revenge plan, he'd be dead! The only problem he had was the fact that he actually liked her. _'I think I have fallen for her!'_ This was no longer for revenge. It was now for love. Slasher and Anetka had been making out on the bed, but stopped to catch their breath.

"I love you, Anetka." Slasher whispered. His voice was soft, but could be heard.

"What?" Anetka shouted.

"I love you." Slasher answered again.

"How can love me? You aren't lying are you? This isn't something to get back at Rafael or anyone else, is it?" Anetka angrily rambled on. Slasher was barely listening to her. He finally shut her up by kissing her. He loved her so much. He had never felt like this. He didn't even know he could feel this way. They clung to each other the rest of the night and the day. Neither Slasher nor Anetka spoke again, or came up for breath. __

§Dawn's POV§

Dawn was in _Blackness _when Anetka appeared. She didn't look to happy. _'What did my brother do now? Will he ever learn not to piss Anetka off?'_ Dawn made sure she stayed back in the shadows, since Anetka was up at the bar. She wasn't there long when Dawn noticed Slasher had shown up. She was surprised to see him go over and talk to Anetka. She moved closer so she could hear their conversation. _'They obviously know each other,'_ Anetka said to herself. _'But how can those two know each other? I haven't seen Anetka in here before. And what happened between them?' _Dawn was very confused. Their conversation was soon over, considering they had just disappeared. If would be smart to tell Rafael as soon as possible. _'He is going to be so pissed!' _She decided to check _Black Rose _first. She saw a few vampires, along with some humans. She didn't see Rafael in there though. She was hoping Topaz would know.

"Topaz, have you seen Rafael? I need to talk to him." Dawn asked.

"Rafael…umm, he was in here all of yesterday. He left earlier this afternoon. He said he needed to sleep before the bash tonight. Where is it anyway?" Topaz asked, once she finished her story.

"Thanks for the information. I think the bash is at Vincent's house. I'll see you there." Dawn didn't even wait for Topaz to respond. She knew where Rafael was now; in his room sulking. _'He always does that,'_ Dawn thought to herself.

"Rafael, get your ass up!" Dawn yelled at her brother, as soon as she got to his room. Rafael jumped right out of bed.

"What, what, what?" Rafael exclaimed, while getting himself off the floor.

"I love your pajamas by the way!" Dawn said with a playful grin. Rafael stood in the middle of the room, in his boxers only. He looked around for his pants and then pulled them on.

"What do you want?" Rafael asked, annoyed.

"I just thought I'd drop by and bring you some news about Anetka!" Dawn playfully replied.

"What news about Anetka?" Rafael asked, now in the impatient mood.

"She went up to the night club _Blackness_ in Twilight. Slasher found her. They talked like they knew each other well. After a few minutes, they disappeared, together. I have this big feeling that they went to his house, more specifically, to his bed! But that's just a guess." Dawn finished with an evil grin. She loved pissing him off!

"What? How could you let this happen? I changed her, so Slasher couldn't change her. She will not fall in love with him. I will not allow it!" Rafael exclaimed.

"It's not like you can stop her from doing something you don't like. She does have a mind of her own you know!" Dawn shouted at him.

"I know that. But that doesn't necessarily mean I can't get back at her!" Rafael said with a playful grin. "I just need to find someone that is better than Anetka." Rafael finished.

"Help us now!" Dawn uttered, while looking up at the ceiling with her palms up.

"I just need your help a little. Do you still remember where Slasher lives?" Rafael asked.

"Umm, I think I do. Why?" Dawn curiously asked.

"Because I need you to go to his house and invite him to Vincent's bash. Make sure that Anetka is there when you invite him though." Rafael finished at last and left before his sister could argue.

§Rafael's PPV§

"Vincent!" Rafael yelled when he arrived at Vincent's house. He just came from talking to his little sister. He loathed when she pissed him off.

"Rafael! How are you?" Jade asked, as soon as she was downstairs.

"Oh beautiful Jade! I'm perfectly wonderful. Where's Vincent?" Rafael impatiently asked. _'I'm getting tired of all these women,'_ he thought to himself.

"I heard that, mister!" Jade exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't Rafael. What brings you to my house this early?" Vincent asked, standing at the top of the stairs.

"I need to ask you something. This bash tonight, is there any ladies coming that are better than Anetka?" Rafael asked.

"Better than Anetka? Are you crazy? Why would you want anybody better than Anetka? You two are perfect for each other. She just hasn't realized it yet." Vincent continued.

"Look, I am just trying to get back at Anetka. See, Dawn saw Anetka talking to Slasher in a very friendly way and then they left together. She has this feeling that they are 'making love!'" Rafael spat. "Why would she want to make love to him?" Rafael questioned.

"Was Anetka in _Black Rose_ or what?" Jade asked once he was done.

"No, she was up in Twilight. Why do you ask?" Rafael curiously asked.

"Ok, she was pissed at you for kissing her at the bash the other night. Where did she go after that? Didn't you follow her?" Jade continued with her 20 questions.

"Well, she was in _Black Rose_. But she got pissed at me even more since I told her the story of how and why I killed her parents and changed her. Then she obviously ran off to _Blackness_!" Rafael answered.

"You are such an asshole! Why the hell did you tell her that story? Of course she is going to be pissed at you for that. Now I understand why she ran off to Slasher!" Jade shouted at him.

"What? Why?" Rafael demanded.

"Hello! Is it no obvious for you? She went off to Slasher to get back at you. And plus it is far away from you. Men!" Jade finished and walked away and back up the stairs.

§A/N: So, what did you guys think? Kool? Please tell me by reviewing. I would really be happy!!! JCS§


	6. Chapter 6: Letter of Betrayal

§Disclaimer: I own all the characters and the plot. Even though some of the personalities of the characters are sorta like A.A.R characters, I still own them! Enjoy!§

Chapter Six: Letter of Betrayal

§Anetka's POV§

She had spent a whole twenty four hours with Slasher, again. _'How do I get myself into these situations? Why can't everyone just leave me alone for once?'_

"Slasher?" Anetka asked, curious to see if he was awake.

"What?" Slasher mumbled.

"What's going on between us?" Anetka asked, scared by what the answer might be.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know myself. Anetka, before you met Rafael for the first time, did you ever see anyone outside you window at night?" Slasher questioned.

"Umm…I don't remember. Why do you ask?" Anetka wondered.

"It was me who stood at your window all night to make sure you were safe. He took you away from me." Slasher whispered.

"Slash, what are you talking about?" Anetka asked, getting scared again.

"Before Rafael even knew you existed, I sat at your window every night for at least a month. I had planned to change you that night you met Rafael. So, he took you away from me, you see." Just then Dawn appeared.

"What do you want Dawn?" Slasher asked, his anger rising.

"Not happy to see me? Awe, that's just too bad! Oh well, I'm over it!" Dawn exclaimed with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Slasher impatiently asked.

"Just came to invite you to Vincent's bash tonight. He and Rafael want you there." Dawn stated and then vanished.

"I hate it when she does that without warning." Slasher exclaimed.

§Rafael's POV§

_"Hello milady," Rafael said as he bowed the lady before him._

_ "Yes milord?"_

_ "Would you care to share this dance with me?" _

_ "It would be my pleasure, milord!" _

_ "Please, call me Rafael."_

_ "If you insist. I'm known as Lady Kathrine." Rafael nodded his response. They danced the night away, considering the night was young to them. The king, his father, announced the grand ball was over for the night, but tomorrow would bring more fun for all._

_ "Lady, when will I see you again?"_

_ "I can't rightly say, Rafael. It will be some day soon, I hope." Lady Kathrine said, before she left._

_ "Good-night milady," Rafael said, not knowing that would be the last time he would hear her speak._

Rafael jumped straight out of bed. _'Where did that come from? Why did I have that dream?'_ That was the night he died. Lady Kathrine had been his first kill; all thanks the Kamet who changed him. Rafael was now sitting up in his bed thinking about his next move with Anetka. _'Maybe I should send her a letter, with a nice poem with it? Hey, that is a good idea, once I think about it!'_ So, Rafael went off to write a letter and a poem to Anetka. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be. It took him at least an hour to make the letter sound perfect. Then it took him another 45 minutes or so on the poem. After he was finally done with that, he took a shower and tried the pick out something to wear. _'I want a shirt that makes me look good!'_ He went with tight, black pants and this skin tight, fish-net, button up black tank top that showed off his perfect muscles. He then tied his long hair into a pony tail and laced up his boots. He grabbed his leather jacket, put the letter in his pocket and was headed to Vincent's.

§Ash's POV§

"So, who am I suppose to be looking for?" Ash asked Vincent. Ash had been at the bash for a while now. Vincent was making him look for this certain person for some unknown reason.

"There is this girl named Kathrine, which is supposed to be here. She'll be wearing some type of black, old fashion type clothing. You can't miss her," Vincent answered.

"And why is that again?"

"Because Rafael wants to make Anetka jealous. In my personal opinion, I think them two should be together by now."

"Is Anetka here yet?" Ash asked, completely ignoring the last part of the sentence.

"I don't know. Go ask Angel; he should know." Vincent finished before stalking off to go find Jade.

"Love, I hate it." Ash muttered to himself. _'I'm a good guy. Why can't I find love? Who cares if my brother had always been the sensitive and caring one?'_

"Angel!" Ash shouted out.

"What Ash?"

"Have you seen Anetka yet tonight?"

"No, but I can feel her coming soon enough."

"How soon?"

"Maybe in an hour or so. Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm not the one curious. That would be Rafael."

"Oh, that makes more sense then. I'll contact you…" Ash was gone before Angel could even finish his sentence. _'I see my friend has found Kathrine,'_ Ash thought to himself, while looking at Rafael and Kathrine.

"Rafael, can I talk to you for a moment." Ash said, pulling Rafael along behind him.

"What?"

"Anetka should be here in about an hour, according to Angel. He said he'll contact me when she arrives."

"Good work! I'll talk to you later on." Rafael said before he walked back over to Kathrine. _'Well, the good part of the bash isn't going to start for at least an hour. What am I going to do for that long? Wait, I know what I need to do,'_ Ash thought, licking his lips.

§Anetka's POV§

Anetka had no idea who the vampire that just disappeared from the room was. _'Or at least I think she is a vampire!'_

"That was Dawn." Slasher said, as if he read her thoughts. "She is Rafael's sister and my ex-girlfriend. She can get annoying sometimes."

"Oh, ok. Are you going to the bash?" Anetka asked curiously.

"I might as well go. I haven't seen Rafael in a while. Maybe I should kill him so I wouldn't have to see his face again!" Slasher angrily exclaimed, sounding very serious.

"You can't kill him. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't have him to annoy me. I guess that's why I kind of like him around sometimes." Anetka admitted.

"Are you saying you actually like him, Anetka?" Slasher asked, disbelieving what she had just said.

"I guess I do like him, in a way. Besides the fact that he killed my parents, he hasn't really done anything bad to me. I mean, he made me part of the undead world."

"Get out!" Slasher growled at Anetka.

"What?" Anetka was bewildered.

"You heard me. I thought there was something between us, but I was wrong. You really do love him; you just won't admit it. Now get out of my house!"

"Fine, if that is what you want!" Anetka turned and stormed out of the house, making as much noise as she could. _'How could I think he was different? How could I trust him? He's just the same as every other guy!'_ Anetka disappeared and returned to her house. _'I will go to this bash. I will make every guy that's there want me, crave me!' _Anetka now stood in the door way, confused. There was a black rose on her pillow along with an envelope, which she assumed that there was a letter inside. She walked over to her bed and picked up the envelope. She pulled out the letter and read what it said.

_My Dearest Anetka,_

_It's been years and years since I have set my eyes upon your so wonderfully beautiful face. You are probably just skipping over all this and reading the point to this letter. The only point of this letter is to tell you that I still love you. I always will. I know you hate me and probably always will too. I don't want you to hate me. The only reason I killed your parents in that fire was because I didn't want you to try and go back to them after I had changed you. I tried to tell my parents what I had been turned into and I ended up killing them. Only my sister, Dawn, understood it all. I hope I will see you at the bash tonight. Hopefully you come alone; Slasher doesn't deserve you. Stay away from him. He's trouble. Good-bye for now._

_Love you always,_

_Rafael_

Anetka didn't know what to say. He actually did love her. She turned the letter over to the back and began reading some more.

_ The night was chilly,_

_ The fire was warm._

_ His way was won,_

_ Forevermore._

_ The girl came to the house,_

_ Confused and lost._

_ She walked toward the darkness,_

_ Knowing nothing was wrong._

_ The bloodlust was strong,_

_ He needed to feed._

_ The girl was beautiful,_

_ Just what he'd need._

_ He came from the shadows,_

_ It was all blackness._

_ What did he want?_

_ She did nothing wrong._

_ Her face came into view;_

_ He wanted her,_

_ She was his,_

_ Forevermore._

_ Her flesh was broken,_

_ The blood was warm._

_ Before she knew what was happening,_

_ She fell into a black abyss._

_ Next thing she knew,_

_ Dark warm blood,_

_ Poured down her throat._

_ Who was he?_

_ He knew what he had to do;_

_ Take her hunting,_

_ Then disappear. His dreams,_

_ Were forever dashed._

_ Years and years later,_

_ Here she was;_

_ Right in front of his face,_

_ Beautiful as ever._

_ He craved the kiss,_

_ He took the chance._

_ She stormed off,_

_ Just like him, years before._

Anetka knew what she had to do. She took a shower, trying to wash off everything that happened within the last 24 hours with Slasher. She could not believe she let Slasher manipulate her again! That was the second time she went to bed with him in the last month. _'What was I thinking?'_ Once she got out of the shower, she decided she needed the perfect outfit to show off to Rafael. She chose a black leather halter-belly top with her very, very short black leather skirt. She had to look perfect for him. _'I never thought I would care about Rafael like this!'_ Anetka was very surprised she was feeling these feelings for him. She grabbed her precious black leather duster and was off to make guys jealous and find Rafael.

§Rafael's POV§

"Why do you look so very familiar to me?" Rafael asked Kathrine.

"Do you remember your father?" Kathrine asked, trying to make him remember her.

"Yes, he was the king. Why do you ask?"

"So, you remember the night when your father gave you a grand ball for your safe return?"

"Lady Kathrine?"

"Yes milord?"

"How is this possible? I killed you when I was changed." Rafael stared disbelievingly.

"You didn't take all my blood. Kamet wouldn't let you take enough blood to kill me. He just let you believe I was dead. Later that night, he changed me. He's strong; very strong. He is furious at you too." Kathrine explained.

"Why? Was it because I willed myself to a more important place in the middle of our conversation?" Rafael said with a grin.

"Are you telling me that going to your room to sleep was more important?"

"Precisely!" Rafael playfully replied. "How about we continue what we started?"

"What are saying?" The confused Kathrine asked.

Rafael just laughed. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh! I would love to dance with you."

ten minutes later

"How about we go back to my place?" Rafael was beginning to remember what he felt for her over 500 years ago. He didn't love her, but he craved her; which is sometimes even worse. Kathrine's response was to start nibbling on Rafael's ear. _'I'll take that as a yes!'_ Rafael felt he should tell Vincent where he was, just in case something very, very important came up. _'Vincent, I'm taking Kathrine back to my place. Only contact me if something greatly important is happening.'_ He hoped Vincent got that since he didn't respond. They willed themselves to Rafael's place. Rafael threw off Kathrine's top off and started on her skirt. He felt her un-button his tank top. Soon enough both of them were naked under his sheets, making love.

§Vincent's POV§

Vincent just got done talking to Ash, his brother. He annoyed him sometimes. _'He really needs to get his own girl!'_ Vincent jogged up the stairs and saw Jade talking to Rafael's sister, Dawn. '_Oh, how much I love her!' _Vincent had just recently been reunited with his lover. He was so glad she changed her mind so quickly. Vincent sneaked up behind Jade and wrapped his arms around her. _'I'm getting bored fast. And you know what that means!'_ Dawn had just left to give them some privacy. Jade didn't even respond. She led him to their room and jumped on the bed. Vincent came more slowly behind. He climbed up on the bed and started to kiss her.

"What about our guests?" Jade asked in between kisses.

"They can entertain themselves." Vincent said has he pulled off Jade's shirt.

"Whatever you say sweetie!" Vincent was in the middle of making love to Jade, when he heard Rafael in his head. He heard something about him going back to his place or something like that. He really wasn't paying attention. He had more important things on his mind.

§Anetka's POV§

"Angel! How are you tonight?" Anetka shouted at him as she came up the walk way. She was in such a good mood tonight. She thought nothing could ruin her good mood.

"Anetka! I'm just fine. How about you? Are things back to normal with Rafael and you?"

"They won't after tonight!" Anetka said with a playful grin.

"What Anetka?" Angel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Let's just say I'm not mad at him anymore." Anetka smiled. "Now, I have to go find the handsome one!" Anetka said, referring to Rafael. Anetka spotted Ash right off the bat; he was flirting with some girl she never met. She looked for about 5 minutes downstairs and failed to find Rafael. _'Maybe he is upstairs!'_ She saw Dawn sitting on the bottom step.

"Hey Dawn! What's going on? You okay?" Anetka asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Hi Anetka. I'm just having a rough night. Are you looking for someone? You seem to have a confused look on your face."

"Have you seen Rafael? I need to talk to him."

"Why would you want to talk to him? I thought that's what you had Slasher for? Oh wait! You just make love to him!" Dawn angrily exclaimed.

"Look, I understand why you are angry at me. I mean, you are Rafael's sister and Slasher's ex-girlfriend. Slasher is very manipulative. I just found something out about Rafael that made me realize I care about him. Now, do you know where I can find Rafael?"

"The last time I saw him, he was talking to some girl. I lost him after that. Vincent might know where he is, but he's busy with Jade at the moment." Anetka continued up the stairs, not responding to Dawn's statement. She needed to find Vincent. The first door she tried did not have Vincent in there. She burst into the second bedroom and saw Vincent asleep with his head resting on Jade's chest. _'They look so cute together. I want that.'_

"Vincent, wake up!" Anetka screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Vincent jolted up from his slumber and sat up in bed. "Anetka, what do you want? I was comfortable."

"I see that. Do you know where Rafael disappeared to?"

"Hold on, let me think. All I remember him saying is that he'll be back at his place, I think."

"Thanks Vincent. Sorry about interrupting you." Anetka ran out the door and then appeared in Rafael's house. She was in the downstairs living room. She sensed him upstairs in his room. _'Why is he in his room? It's the middle of the night. He should be partying!'_ She walked up the stairs and into his room. What she saw there was stunning. Rafael and some girl were making love. She ran down the stairs and out the door. She didn't stop until she was in her room. _'Why did I let myself be tricked by Rafael of all people? He will never change. What was I thinking?'_ She laid on her bed sobbing. How did she let herself believe him? Anetka was weeping so much, she didn't even hear him come in. She was almost fast asleep from crying.

§Rafael's POV§

Rafael was in the middle of making love, he barely heard someone come in. He heard the person come up the stairs and into his room. He couldn't tell who it was before they ran out of the house. Then it came to him. _'Anetka. I am so stupid!'_ He could tell Kathrine was getting tired, so he stopped and vanished from the room. He re-appeared in the downstairs of Anetka's house. He carefully walked up the stairs. He walked into her room and saw her asleep from crying. He felt so guilty. _'What was I thinking?'_ He picked her up from the bed and moved her to the floor for just a minute. He made down her bed and then carried her to bed. He kissed her on the forehead and left the house. _'I need to talk to Vincent.'_

§A/N: so, tell me what you think? I really need to know if I should continue or just stop? If you guys want me to continue, I have a lot of ideas. I have already started the next chapter. Just tell me in a review!! Thanx! JCS§


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

§Disclaimer: I own all the characters. The lyrics are from Jay Gordon of Orgy, "Slept so Long." From Queen of the Damned soundtrack. _Blood to blood, life for life, enter the darkness, leave the light_—from Neveada. Enjoy!§

Chapter Seven: The truth comes out

§Anetka's POV§

Anetka groggily opened her eyes to the sunlight that was streaming through her semi black out curtains. Just as soon as she opened them, she quickly closed her eyes again. She hated to wake up when the sun was out. She turned over and glanced at the clock. The clock read 10:43. She noticed that she was still in her outfit from last night. She also noticed that she was actually in an unmade bed. She didn't remember making down her bed last night. Then it came to her. _'He lied! That fucking bastard lied to me!! While I was getting beautiful for him, he was off sleeping with some slut! That fucking bastard asshole!!'_ She climbed out of bed and got in the shower. She couldn't believe that she fell for his dirty ass tricks. _'I should know better than that!'_ She got out of the shower and quickly threw on some black clothes. She didn't care what she looked like at the moment. She was looking around for her brush, when she saw it. _'His letter.'_ She picked it up and ripped it into a million pieces. _'It's not true. He is just messing with my head. I need air!'_ She quickly ran downstairs and out the door. She had no clue where she was going; she just kept on running. A half hour later, she finds herself on the grounds of some high school. _'Beecher Falls High School,'_ Anetka read on the front of the school.

"Are you new here?" Someone asked her. The guy that stood in front of her had short black hair that was spiked up. He wore a dark green shirt and a pair of jeans with black boots. He had an ear full of earrings that started at the bottom of his ear and continued all the way up to the very top. He had a tattoo that started at the bottom of this neck on the right side. She assumed it continued down his arm. The color of his eyes was something that stunned her. They were this medium violet color. His eyes were amazing. _'He's a hottie!'_

"New? Oh, yea I am. I was just about to go register, even though I am kind of late. I forgot to set my alarm." Anetka lied. She was hoping that lie would work.

"Well, I can show you to the office if you want?" The guy offered with a smile.

"That would be great." She responded. "So, what's your name?" Anetka asked, as they started to walk toward the front office.

"My real name is William, but everyone calls me Will. What about you?"

"I'm Anetka." She said, as they neared the office.

"Well Anetka, it was very nice to meet you. Hopefully I will see you soon. Bye." Will said with a smile as he left. She liked him. She reached into his aura and found out the information she needed. _'How about I give this high school stuff a shot; how hard good it be? Plus, I could always call Will if I need help!'_ A playful grin found its way to Anetka's face. So, she walked into the office and registered. She would be starting tomorrow, bright and early. She was going to have fun!

§Rafael's POV§

Rafael was currently sitting in _Black Rose_. He had been here a while now. He had been informed from Dawn that Vincent was with Jade so he ended up here. That was about six hours ago. He was trying to poison himself again, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Ok, stop this moping around and tell me what you did wrong this time?" Topaz had been trying to get it out of him ever since he walked in here. He wouldn't tell her, but now he was rethinking that.

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning. I had this dream about the night I died. You see, my father was this king and he would always have these grand balls like every night. One night, the night I died, I met this young lady named Kathrine. We had all sorts of fun that night. I liked her a lot. Later that night, she became my first kill. I thought I killed her anyway. Well, when I woke up, I put that dream aside. I decided that I would write a letter to Anetka, explaining everything that she wouldn't let me ever get out. On the back of the letter, I wrote her a poem. Well when I went to Vincent's bash last night, I met up with Kathrine again. She informed me that Kamet didn't let me take enough blood to kill her and later that night, he changed her too. We danced a while and soon ended up in my bed. Supposedly, Anetka walked in on us. She ran home. I felt so guilty; so ashamed. I don't like it when I make her pissed at me. So, I went to her house and saw her lying on her bed. She cried herself to sleep because of me. So that was my night! Wonderful, right?" Rafael finally finished.

"What am I going to do with you? Will you ever learn?"

"Learn what?"

"You need to learn that if you want Anetka, you gotta give her some respect. Meaning, don't say you love her one minute and then go gallivanting off with some other girl in your past a minute later!"

"Well, I'm so sorry. It's just that I let her get to me."

"You let her get to you or did you let your ego get to you?"

"I hate it when you make a point!" Rafael gave her an evil look.

"You should know by now that I am always right!" Topaz said with a big smile.

"Well, I should probably go sort this out now."

"Sort what out love?" A voice said behind him.

"Kathrine look, I might have had feelings for you 500 hundred years ago, but not anymore. Last night should not have happened. I'm in love with someone else." Rafael said as he walked past her and out the door. So, Rafael headed toward Anetka's house to try and sort things out. He usually liked to will himself places, but this way it gave him more time to think about what he wanted to say. It took him about 10 minutes to get to her house. It usually would of taken him 5, but he walked super slow today. He didn't bother to knock. He never did.

"Anetka? Anetka are you here?" Rafael yelled as he was heading up the stairs. He got no response. He just figured that she didn't want to talk to him or she was still sound asleep. He finally made it upstairs and in the doorway of her room. The bed was still unmade and empty. He smelled the fruit smell of her shampoo. _'She obviously had gotten up this morning. She must have left somewhere. But where did she go?'_ He walked over to her bed. It wouldn't hurt if he just made up her bed. He noticed that there were little pieces of paper all over the floor, closest to her bed. He saw this piece that was bigger than the others and picked it up. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was reading. _'My letter. She ripped up me letter! I wouldn't blame her though. I would hate me too.'_

"Really? I would hate you too! Big improvement for you! Now, what are you doing in my room?" Anetka asked him. Her bad mood was coming back again.

"Oh, I was just looking for you. We need to talk."

"No, I don't think we do. Why did you just make my bed up? Wait! Oh my gosh!!" Anetka screamed. Anetka was freaking out. She paced back and fourth in her room. Rafael couldn't stand it anymore.

Rafael grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her pacing. "Ane, will you stop pacing. Stand still will you. I don't know why you are freaking out about anyway."

"Why am I freaking out? I am freaking out because you came into my room last night. You made my bed down and who knows what else you did to me!" Anetka threw up her hands in disgust and anger.

"I came in your room last night to see if you were ok. You cried yourself to sleep last night, Ane. I saw the tears; you can't deny it. All I did was make your bed down and put you back in it. Ok, so I kissed your forehead and left. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh. But what about that girl you had in bed with you last night? It didn't seem like you were too excited to see me. Do you like lying to me?"

"About that, I made a huge mistake. See, my father was a king. At one of his grand balls, I met this lady named Kathrine. Later that night, she became my first kill. Or at least I thought she was. Kamet didn't let my take enough blood. She was changed later that night. She found me last night and the feelings came back, just not as strong as before. I could never love her like I love you. I don't even love her. I love you Anetka, only you. I guess I was kind of getting back at you because of the whole Slasher thing. I'm sorry, about everything. I'll be going now. Bye." Rafael turned and started to walk out the door.

"Your words are just a bunch of bullshit!"

"I'll let you think whatever you want to think, love."

§William's POV§

William was in his 5th period class and all he could think about was her. _'Anetka.'_ He never met a girl that he wanted so badly. Heck, he never met a girl that he actually liked! There was something about this girl that he liked. He felt like she was surrounded by something new, something different. But he couldn't put his finger on it._ 'Maybe she's this magickal witch that practices dark magick? Or maybe she's in a gang? Maybe they'll recruit me?'_ William was full of questions. The only thing that he knew was that he wanted her to be his. There was something about her that made him want her. _'The weird thing about her was the fact that she sounded happy, but didn't seem all that happy. Maybe she just got dumped or something? That could be it.'_ William had no idea how close he was on that guess. He had so many questions for her, that he could hardly wait for tomorrow to come.

§Anetka's POV§

"Oh, I hate him with a passion!" Anetka yelled to no one. "He thinks he can prance right in here and make everything all right! Well, he's wrong. I'll turn William and he'll see how perfect we are for each other! Rafe will forget all about me when me and Will hook up!" Anetka continued to ramble on and on. She paced up and down the hallways all day. She was determined to get Rafael out of her mind and continued to try to be pissed at him. But it didn't work too much. She couldn't figure out why she wasn't that pissed at him like she usually was. _'Oh, I'm so confused! Maybe I should pay a certain someone a visit!'_ She hoped Kenosha could help.

§ Rafael's POV§

_'Why is she so stubborn?! She knows that I wouldn't lie to her by now! There's got to be some way I could get her. Or maybe it's hopeless. I should just give up. No! I will never give up on her! I know I'm being selfish, but she's the one thing I n this world that makes me happy. And I know I can make her happy!'_ Rafael continued on like this for hours. He paced up and down the hallways in his house, just like Anetka. They were so much alike, it's weird that they haven't seen it yet. _'I need to talk to __Kenosha__.'_

About 5 minutes later, Rafael walks into _Black Rose_. Kenosha was sitting at the bar, as usual. He was styling his normal black and red. The half sphere necklace clung tightly to his neck. _'Damn, does he ever take that off?!'_ The necklace was a gift from his first girlfriend in his new world. He continued to wear it, even though she had broken his heart over 400 years ago.

"You're a fool!" Kenosha heard this, but didn't say anything. "Look, I need your help. I know we haven't been the best of brothers, but I really do need your help." Before Kenosha could reply, Anetka walked in.

"Kenosha!" Anetka had obviously had not seen him yet, because her expression was still the same as when she walked in. Half way there, she froze. He didn't know why. _'Maybe because I'm here!'_ Whatever it was, he would probably never know. She had finally gotten up more courage and finished her short walk to the bar.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"For you information, I needed to talk to my brother about something. So, what are you doing here?"

"As a matter of fact, I need to talk to Kenosha too."

"What do you two want?" Kenosha had been sitting there very patiently while those two argued.

"I was about to tell you, but then she came along. Now, I can't tell you." Rafael growled.

"The same goes for me, but I can't tell you when he's around." Anetka agreed. _'At least we agree about something!'_

"Ok look, how about I listen to both of you separately in private. Will that make you guys happy?" Kenosha asked with a sigh.

"Only if I go first!" Anetka exclaimed.

"Ladies first." Rafael spat with a cynical look at Kenosha.

"We'll be back later then." Kenosha said right before they both disappeared.

"Help me now!" Rafael thought out loud. Rafael knew Anetka was plotting revenge on him. After those two parted that morning, she was so angry at him. But when she first walked in, he could see happiness and fear in her aura. How could she be happy, but afraid at the same time? She must have another guy she fools around with. But who is the question. While in the middle of his thinking, he didn't realize it, but he was jotting down another poem. He looked down and read what he wrote right when Anetka and Kenosha appeared. Rafael knew he wrote about Anetka, again. All he ever does is write about her. He knew he had to get it to Anetka some how.

"Back so soon!" Rafael exclaimed with an evil grin. They just nodded back to him in response.

When Rafael passed by Anetka, he whispered in her ear. "Blood to blood, life for life, enter the darkness, leave the light." Just when Anetka was about to respond, he disappeared with Kenosha. He got the last word again. He loves to confuse her! They both appeared in Rafael's house.

"Is she plotting for revenge?" was the first words that came out of Rafael's mouth. Kenosha just laughed at that.

"No, my dear brother, she's not."

"Then what did she say?" Rafael demanded.

"I can't tell you. But you can ask her when we're done here. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kenosha asked.

"I need advice. I need help. You know how deeply I love Anetka. I just need a plan to win her over. Every one knows she hates me. I don't really know why though, but that's not the point." Rafael explained.

"She doesn't hate you. She just gets frustrated with you. But I'm not the one who should be telling you that. Do you want to know what advice I gave Anetka?" Kenosha asked, patient as ever.

"What did you tell her?" Rafael eagerly asked.

"I told her to calm down and think clearly. If you just back off a little bit and don't get her angry at you, maybe she'll like you more. She told me about the letter and poem. Now, that was good. But making love with Kathrine right after that was stupid. What were you thinking?" Kenosha demanded.

§Anetka's POV§

Anetka was heading back to her house, trying to comprehend what Kenosha had told her. She went there because she was confused, yet she came back more confused. _'How does that work out?'_ According to him, Rafael was really madly in love with her. He told her that she should give him some credit. What really confused her were the last words that Rafael whispered in her ear before he left. The words seemed so familiar to her, yet not. _'This is confusing!'_ Anetka's thoughts drifted in and out of her head all night. All kinds of different thoughts came and went, but those words kept creeping back into her mind. She must have heard them somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where or how. The words in the letter from Rafe kept coming back to her too. But she didn't want to remember that letter. Every time she thought about the letter, Rafael's betrayal always popped in her head. That was the best night in her unlife, and the worst night. _'How does that happen?'_ She was in her room now, rummaging through her coat pockets to try and find where she put her mother's ring, which she had found among the ashes. While she was looking, she found a piece of paper with writing on it. She recognized the writing and it scared her.

_I see hell in your eyes,_

_ Taken in by surprise.'_

_ Touching you makes my feel alive._

_ Touching you makes my die inside._

_ I hate you!_

_ I've slept so long without you,_

_ It's tearing me apart too._

_ How'd it get this far, _

_ Playing games with this old heart?_

His words scared her. What was he trying to say? _'I'm hurting him.'_

"You're not necessarily hurting me. You're just…ok, you are hurting me. But the point to that poem isn't totally about that." Rafael said as he appeared in her room. Anetka wasn't really surprised that he had been listening or even popping into her room randomly. She's actually getting used to that now.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that I hate you because you won't give me a chance. You blame me for every bad thing that has happened to you. I mean, is it really that bad that I turned you? Are you happier now or back then? It hurts me when I get you angry. I don't mean to do that." Rafael stated.

"Ok, you're not making any sense. First, you claim you turned me because of love. Then you disappear from my _unlife_ for over 3 hundred years. When you come back, you write me a letter claiming you still love me. Then you go ahead and make love to another woman. Now, you claim you still love me, even though I'm hurting you because I blame you for everything bad. I need you to tell me the truth, here!" Anetka finished, taking an unneeded sigh.

"Look, the moment I saw you, I knew you were perfect for me; I knew you were the one I could love for eternity with. That's why I turned you. The reason I disappeared for that many years was because you needed to time to get used to what I turned you into. I made sure you got to Kenosha that night. I knew he would take care of you until I got back. I made several trips back here to see how you were. Where did you think Kenosha went once every month? I can't really explain kathrine to you. To tell you the truth, I really have no clue what was going through my head then." Rafael took his head into his hands as he sat down on her bed. Before he brain could process what she was doing, she walked over to him and kneeled down between his legs.

"You can tell me anything, Rafe." Anetka said, as she lifted his chin up with her hand.

"Ane, I forgot about you; I forgot about you for the first time since I had laid eyes on you." Rafael said, while a single tear slid down his cheek. "I never stopped loving you, you know." Rafael continued to shed some tears.

"Just let it out Rafe. Just let it out." Anetka whispered calmly. Rafael continued to weep. Anetka repositioned him so that they were both kneeling on the floor with Rafael's head was pressed to her chest. Anetka didn't know why she let herself comfort Rafael, but it just felt right for her. She also didn't totally understand why Rafael was still weeping. It was like he felt bad for betraying her. She didn't question him; she just let him weep. Anetka didn't know how long they sat there. Rafael never stopped crying. She never saw a guy cry before, especially the famous Rafael. All she could do was trace circles on his back with her fingers. About an hour later, she felt Rafael calm down. His tears had stopped and he was just sitting there quietly. While he was just sitting there, Anetka started to think about what had happened earlier. Rafael's words were still fresh in her mind.

"Rafe?" Anetka carefully asked.

"Yea Ane?" Rafael quietly responded.

"Do you remember the words you whispered in my ear before you went and talked to Kenosha earlier?"

"You mean, 'blood to blood, life for life, enter the darkness, leave the light'? What about it?"

"Well, why did you say it? Why do those words sound so familiar to me?" Anetka curiously asked.

"Because I said those words right before I turned you. Do you remember anything about that night?"

§AN: finally I finished this chapter. I started chapter 8 already. Hopefully it won't take me that long to write as the last one. Please tell me what you think of this! Review please!!! JCS§


	8. Chapter 8: Changes and Past Returns

§Disclaimer: I own all the characters and plot!! I'm sorry for the delay; I got writer's block half-way into this chapter. Enjoy and R/R!§

Chapter Eight: Changes and Past Returns

§Rafael's POV§

Rafael lifted his head up from Anetka's chest. He stood up and started to pace. He was afraid to look into her eyes. He didn't want to cause her any pain, if he could help it. He didn't mean to bring that night up, but he did.

"I remember smelling smoke even before I got home. My house was in flames; I didn't understand it. Then you appeared out of nowhere. I was so confused. From the moment I went limp in your arms to the time I woke up, I don't remember anything. I woke up drinking your blood. I remember everything after that. But Slasher told me something I don't understand. He said that he sat outside my room for a month before he finally thought about turning me. He said that you took me away from him. What was he talking about, Rafe?" Rafael didn't want to get into this. There was a long story behind him turning Anetka. _'How can I tell her?'_

"Ane, there is something important that I have to tell you. Before you kick me out, just hear me out. Slasher wasn't lying when he told you that. Slasher and I have a lot of history. You see, about one hundred years after I sired Dawn, she met him. She fell in love with him at first site. So, she ended up turning him. I never liked him; we never got along. But as long as my sister is happy, then I'm happy for her. Kenosha had been long gone by then. I left those two to go seek out my brother. A few years after I had caught up with him, I found out that not only had Slasher broken up with Dawn, but tried to kill her. If it wasn't for Ice, she would not walk this earth today. But anyway, I didn't do anything to him for a few hundred years. A month before I turned you, Ice informed me that Slasher had his eye on you and was probably planning to turn you. That was the perfect opportunity for me to get pay back on Slasher. So, I turned you before he could. You're beautiful Anetka!" Rafael watched as Anetka's eyes widened in surprise to his reason for turning her.

"So, I was just an opportunity for payback!? That explains a lot of things. But why did you have to lie to me?" Anetka was up and pacing around the room, yelling at him.

"Ane, I'm not lying when I tell you that I love you. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have just had a melt down! If I didn't care, I would not have asked Kenosha to take care and look out for you! You remember the words I whispered earlier?" Rafael asked once he had calmed down.

"Yea, what about them?"

"Our kind only says those words when they turn the human they love into one of us. Only the humans that are truly loved by a vampire hear those words." Rafael couldn't look into Anetka's eyes. He was scared by what he might see in them. But what he saw when he looked into them, surprised him. He expected hatred, denial, or even disgust. But he didn't expect to see passion, thoughtfulness, and especially not love. But that scared him though too.

"Why those words? What do they mean?" Anetka curiously asked.

"I didn't hear those words when I got turned. Dawn said them to Slasher right before he got turned. Those words have a hidden meaning behind them. You should get the _'blood to blood, life for life'_ part; no hidden meaning there. But the rest, it refers to the fact that a vampire loves a human so much, that he wants to darken their light. The vampire is willing to love them for eternity. I still am, but it doesn't always work out that way. Look at Dawn and Slasher for example. But the point is that I have only said those words to you and I still mean them." Rafael finished.

"But I still don't understand how, though." Anetka walked up to him. "How can you still love me?" Rafael cupped her chin in his hand.

"Because you care. You're beautiful Ane. You are so easy to love. You don't take shit from me or anyone else; you never have. You live by no one's rules. You're still my light in this darkness." Rafael slowly moved to kiss Anetka. To his surprise, she didn't stop him. The kiss grew more passionate. Anetka pushed Rafael back toward the bed until he was laying flat on his back on the bed. Anetka slowly crawled on top of him. She ripped his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room. She leaned down and kissed him again. Passion and lust had taken over her, but he didn't complain. Rafael slowly lifted her shirt over her head. Soon enough, clothes were thrown across the room and Rafael and Anetka were making love like they never had before.

The next morning, the sun shown brightly through the black curtains of Anetka's room. Anetka had her head resting on Rafael's chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist. Rafael slept very little during the night. He loved to watch Anetka sleep. _'She's an angel!'_

§Anetka's POV§

A few hours after dawn, Anetka slowly opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings. Somehow during the night, the bed had been made down. She really didn't remember that part. But she did remember what had happened between her and Rafael, and she wasn't sorry it happened either!

"Mornin' luv!" she heard Rafael say right before he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled up at him.

"Hi sweetie!" Anetka replied. Anetka could see the confusion in Rafael's eyes. _'I should probably explain!'_

"Rafe, I…"

"Don't speak. Let's not ruin this moment. We're finally at peace, pet." Rafael interrupted her. Anetka didn't want to ruin this moment either, but she felt she needed to tell him what he meant to her.

"Rafe, just listen to me for a few minutes; it's nothing bad!" Anetka persisted.

"Ok fine, continue then." Rafael replied. Anetka lifted her head from Rafael's chest, so she could look at him.

"Do you remember our fight yesterday morning?" When he nodded, she continued. "Well, I thought I could stay pissed at you, but I just couldn't. The harder I tried to be pissed, the harder it was to find reasons to be mad. If it wasn't because of you, I would be with Slasher right now. And to tell you the truth, I'm glad that I am here with you right now!" Anetka finished with a smile. Rafael just leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. A few seconds after that, the famous Havoc appeared.

"What are you doing her, Havoc?" Anetka asked, as she turned her head from Rafael to Havoc.

"I just came for a visit, is all!" Havoc said, walking from the doorway to the edge of the bed. "You must be Rafael; Kenosha told me you would probably be here, with Ane."

"Anetka, you know who this is?" Rafael asked, possessively.

"Havoc? Yea, he's my ex-boyfriend. What do you want, Hav?" Anetka asked, getting annoyed.

Before Havoc got a chance to speak, Rafael spoke up, "Ane, you went out with him? Do you know that he is the worst to go out with? He's older than me and he's also Slasher's best bud!"

"Sweetie, it was a long time ago; when I was young and didn't know any better. You need to calm down; I'm not with him anymore. Now Hav, what do you want?" Anetka asked Havoc after reassuring Rafael.

"Just came to chit-chat. When are you free from this annoying pest?" Havoc innocently asked.

"How about…NEVER!! Havoc, I'm with Rafe now. I don't know what kinda shit is between you two, but let it go! I am my own person that can make her own decisions!" Anetka angrily exclaimed.

"When you come to your senses, let me now!" Havoc stated, before he disappeared. Anetka let out a heavy sigh of unneeded breath.

"Anetka, did Kenosha know you went out with him?" Rafael angrily questioned as soon as he left.

"No, it was a secret relationship. Kenosha warned me about him; told me not to mess with him. What is the history between you two anyway?" Anetka calmly asked

"He got turned before Slasher; around 500 years before. I ran into Slasher a few years after he broke my sister's heart. Havoc was with him. They caused a lot of trouble; hint his name. He turned innocent girls just because he loved the power, the glory. They were his followers. See, he is a direct fledging of Metallic, as we know as our lines starter—very powerful. Even he got fed up with him. He sent him out into this world to get away from him. Ice and Kamet can't stand him. Only his followers and Slasher can put up with him. He was putting the moves on my sister after Slasher. She actually wanted to go out with him, but I stopped her. I beat him up so bad, that if he didn't get enough blood in him in 5 minutes, he could have died, for good. He obviously lived! I hadn't seen him since then. Why did you go out with him anyway?" Rafael asked after he finished up the history lesson.

"He was wild and spontaneous. I was young and naïve, as I said earlier. Ice knew about it, but surprisingly, he didn't tell Kenosha. He was my first. I had a couple of boyfriends after that, but I didn't go as far as I did with Havoc, with the exception of Slasher, twice. That was kinda recent though. A month before you showed up and a few days ago, but you probably didn't want to know that! I'll shut up now!" Anetka commented as she realized she was ranting.

§A/N: As I said earlier, I got writer's block. And I'm sooo sorry! It won't happen again! (And now I'm lying) lol! Ne wayz, plz review, I would really appreciate it! Thanx! JCS§


	9. Chapter 9: Confuzed Boys

§Disclaimer: I own all the characters—except I don't own Aubrey or the exert about _Las Noches_ or the mention of Jessica/Risika—A.A.R owns them! I own the plot tho!! Enjoy!§

Chapter Nine: Confused Boys

§William's POV§

William climbed out of his beat up car and shut the door. He was relatively happy because today was the day that he got to see _her_ again. He actually got up 30 minutes earlier so he could be there when she got there. He was so ecstatic; he could barely hold it in. William was now standing at the front of the school, looking out for her. The bell rang, but he still didn't see her. He proceeded to walk toward his first class, while looking for her on the way. _'Maybe she is already in class and I missed her! I'll find her later.'_

It was now lunch time and William still hadn't seen her so far. He didn't understand it; she should be here. He walked to the main office to see if he could get her home number. The receptionist gave it to him and he walked back outside on the quad. He pulled out his cell phone when someone walked up to him. William looked up and smiled when he realized who it was.

"Hey babe! I thought you skipped on your first day here. Where have you been?" He asked her.

"I woke up late again." Anetka replied with a grin. William knew she was lying. _'Something has got to be going on at home because she couldn't forget to set her alarm again. I'm not even that dumb!'_

"So, I'm guessing it's lunch time already!?" Anetka exclaimed with a fake smile.

"Yea, are you hungry?" William asked her.

Anetka was only in one of his classes after lunch, which happened to be the last class of the day. William knew something was up with her. The bell had just rung and he saw Anetka waiting for him to get his butt up! So, he got up and headed for the door with her right behind him.

"So, do you need a ride home?" William asked Anetka as they walked down the hallway to the parking lot. He could at least find out where the girl of his dreams lived!

"Oh no, I…I'm good." Anetka stuttered.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." William said with a smile.

"Yea, sure!" Anetka replied.

§Anetka's POV§

Earlier that morning, Anetka was the happiest she had been in years! That was before she got into a fight with Rafael-already! Rafael hated Havoc with a passion for one thing! Second thing was the fact that she was fooling around with Slasher a lot lately. In fact, it happened to be all Havoc's fault, again! He always goes and ruins everything for her. Well, when they were going out, it was rather pleasurable; but that wasn't the point, was it!?! So, she retreated to the only place that Rafael wouldn't come and look for her-Beecher Falls High School. _'Well, I'm obviously late!'_ She could tell that it was time for lunch or break or something. _'I wonder where that hott guy was that I saw yesterday is? Maybe he has lunch at this time!' _Just as she thought that, the guy in question came into her line of sight. She casually walked up him and he smiled once he recognized her.

"Hey babe! I thought you skipped on your first day here. Where have you been?" He asked her.

"I woke up late again." Anetka replied with a grin. Hopefully he didn't get suspicious when she made up the same lame lie two days in a row.

"So, I'm guessing it's lunch time already!?" Anetka exclaimed with a fake smile.

"Yea, are you hungry?" William asked her.

Anetka didn't have any classes with him until last class which was English. She didn't know what to think of him. He had this darkness to his aura, but she couldn't place it. It was freaking her out a little bit. She could tell that he knew somewhat of the darkness he had, but mostly it was just for show. She was still in dreamland when the last bell rang. She quickly gathered her stuff and waited on Will. _'He must have been in dreamland too!'_ He walked out the door and she followed.

"So, do you need a ride home?" William asked Anetka as they walked down the hallway to the parking lot. She didn't know if Rafael would be at her house or not, so it would probably be best not to let him anywhere near Rafael's sight!

"Oh no, I…I'm good." Anetka stuttered.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." William said with a smile.

"Yea, sure!" Anetka replied. Once Will was out of her sight, she used her mind to bring herself home. She was right too—Rafael was pacing back and forth in her living room!

"Hey Rafe! What do you want to argue about now? How about the fact that I'm my own person and I can run my own un-life!" Anetka shouted.

"Look Ane, we all have our own un-life—everyone makes mistakes. I understand that. I just don't understand why the hell you slept with Slasher and Havoc!?!" Rafael bellowed. _'I don't have to stand here and listen to this!'_ She stomped up the stairs to her room and went straight to her closet. She threw off her shirt and pants and put on a short, red skirt with a long-sleeved, black fishnet shirt. She brushed her hair, put on her boots, and went back downstairs. She grabbed her precious leather duster and disappeared to _Las Noches_!

New Mayhem was well known in the vampire world, but Anetka very seldom went there. She probably only went there twice since she had got turned. _Las Noches _was a night club in the center of New Mayhem. You got lots of news there. _The nightclub's atmosphere was intense. Red strobe lights flashed through the room, disorienting everyone but those who had spent as much time inside the place as _the vampire she was seeking_ had. Bass-heavy music pounded from speakers hidden somewhere in the shadowed ceiling, and mirrors covered the four walls. _A vampire, named_ Risika had shattered every inch of these mirrors during her fight with _the vampire_, so the numerous reflections were now distorted. _That's how _Las Noches_ was when she appeared in nightclub.

"The famous Anetka has finally decided to grace us with her presence! But the question is, why?" A voice that she hadn't heard in quite a while said behind her.

"Aubrey! How did I know that you were going to be here!?!" Anetka replied with a smile. "Anyway, I need to talk to you—or someone for that matter!"

"What's up?" Aubrey questioned.

"Well, I am having guy troubles!"

"Let me guess—you want someone to kill Rafael for you?"

"No actually, but it does involve him though!"

"If you don't want to kill Rafe, then what else would involve him then?"

"Well, if you can believe it, I just realized that I love him and we just recently started seeing each other. But the…"

"Wait! Did you just say that you love Rafael?" Aubrey questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. Now back to what I was saying. But the problem is that he doesn't like that I went out with Havoc and slept with him and Slasher! So, he's throwing this huge fit. He just doesn't understand my dating habits!" Anetka finished.

"I never thought that sentence would ever come out of your mouth! But anyway, just tell Rafe to accept it and move on or I will personally come up there and beat the crap out of him myself!"

"I wish it were that simple. Oh, another question…" Anetka proceeded to explain to Aubrey about William and the darkness she found in his aura. "So, why is his aura like that?" Anetka asked.

"You remember my story behind turning Jessica?" When she nodded, he continued, "Well, her aura seems a lot similar to Will's. When I first met Jessica, I couldn't reach her mind-she had it blocked. That alone was startling enough for me. The fact that she was unaffected by my gaze had hit the spot. It sounds like this Will guy is the exact same. So, what are you going to do about him?"

"The other day, I was thinking about turning him just to show Rafael that I had found someone better than him. But that day, I thought we had finally made it out of all the madness between us-then he slept with 'what's-her-name!' I was so crushed that day-I cried for the first time in years. I forgave him for what he did to me, yet he won't do the same when it comes to me. That is what I don't understand. When I was back at that school today, I felt different-all I could think about was Rafael. It's like my mind is telling me something, but I can't figure out what it is. Does any of this make sense to you?" Anetka asked after she figured out she was ranting.

"It seems to me like you need to do some talking to Rafe! How long have you kept this inside you? It seems like for awhile." Aubrey said with a shy smile.

"I don't know—I don't know anything anymore it seems like. This thing with Rafe is confusing, yet it's breaking down my emotions some how. I probably don't make any sense at the moment, but that's what my mind is telling me." Anetka tired to explain.

"I think I know what you're getting at. You remember how I was around the time Risika and you were turned—I was this fierce, almighty hunter who didn't care about anything, or anyone but myself. I annoyed the crap out of Risika for so many years. But all that changed over just one person-Jessica. My love for her changed me-I'm no longer my same self as I was back then. But that is what love does to you, Ane. Remember what I told you and go talk to Rafe-you both need forgiveness." Aubrey stated before he disappeared to go to Jessica.

§Rafael's POV§

_'What am I going to do with her?!'_ Rafael found himself downstairs in Anetka's Living room-just like he had been all morning and afternoon. Their little argument that morning had turned much more deadly! She had just come home for a change of clothes and disappeared somewhere and that was 3 hours ago! He had no clue where she was because she had blocked her mind from him-so there was no way of communicating with her. He hoped she was in good hands. _'She better not of gone to Slasher or Havoc!'_ The fact that she not only went out with Havoc, but slept with him blew him out of the water. The whole Slasher thing is just plain insanity! His sister dated him and he broke her heart, and let alone attempted murder afterward! He had a big history with those two-he didn't want to re-live anything with them again. That's why he got so mad when she told him that. _'Damn it! Where is she?'_ Just as he thought that, Anetka appeared right in front of him.

"We need to talk about stuff." Anetka was the first one to speak.

"Yea, I think we do." They walked upstairs to her room and sat down on the just-made bed.

"Look, I just got done talkin' to Aubrey. He told me a lot of stuff that actually makes sense-nothing else does. First off, I know I changed since the last time we talked-if that's what you wanna call it. I love you, Rafe-I'd do anything for you. I never wanted to believe that you loved me because I didn't want to admit weakness. After you turned me, I figured out that love is weakness. It's a whole lot easier if you just don't admit it and go on. Love can hurt you, but hate can't. Love is strong, but hate and anger help you survive in this world. _Only love can break a heart into so many pieces._ I forgave you out of love for what you did with Kathrine. I just don't understand why you can't accept what I did with Slasher and Havoc and move on-that's exactly what I did!" Anetka explained.

"Ane, it scares me to think that what almost happened to my sister could have happened to you-it still can too. Slasher may have a sudden change for revenge on you or something-you never know. My sister almost went out with Havoc too-you actually did go out with him. He was your first! No one ever forgets their first. Your past scares me, luv. I just don't know what I would do without you." Rafael kissed the Anetka's forehead as he finished speaking.

"My past scares me to, but you just got to put all those memories aside and just move on. I know it's hard-I do it everyday. Every night I wake up not knowing if it's going to be my last time on earth because of my mistakes. I fear for my survival, but I just don't let it show-because that is weakness and we have already been over this. Now I am repeating myself!" Anetka laughed.

"We're good together Anetka, and I think we can survive together."

"I know so!" Anetka said before she leaned toward him to kiss him. They were going to have a wonderful night-in!

§A/N: Wow! I finished chapter 9! I never thought I'd get this far. Danke (thanx) to everyone that reviewed-the reviews give my encouragement! The more reviews I get, the faster (hopefully) I get the next chapter out! (hehehe)…JCS§


	10. Chapter 10: The Days Continue

§Disclaimer: I own all except anything that is A.A.R. mentioned-she owns that! **_Enjoy-since this is the last chappie!!!_**§

Chapter 10: The Days Continue

§Anetka's POV§

The wind quietly blew through the blackout curtains of Anetka's room, where she lay awake in bed, gazing at her true love in her arms. Anetka knew that Rafael wouldn't wake up for a while yet and so she took that advantage to herself. The fight they had last night was pretty horrible, yet at the same time it helped them grow closer. They needed to grow from the past and try to move on and learn from their mistakes. Anetka had learned that way before Rafe had, but he learned it for her and through her. And that makes all the difference. Anetka silently has possible, climbed out of bed and went to her window. The sun was just starting to rise and the horizon was a beautiful orange-yellow with a little bit of pink and purple mixed into it. The sunrises and sunsets were her favorite times of the day; she watched them every time she could. The moving and shifting of the bed snapped her out of dreamland. Rafael had rolled over trying to get closer to her, but realized she had gotten out of bed already. Anetka quickly ran back into his arms.

"Hey beautiful! What were you doing at the window?" Rafael asked.

"Oh, I woke up a few minutes ago and I started thinking how lucky I am. I ended up by the window because the sun was coming up and I love sunrises." Anetka smiled.

"Well, as long as you're happy, then I am happy as well!" Rafael leaned in to kiss her.

"Anyway, I have a few hours before I have to go collect William from school-so whatever will we do in the meantime!?!" Anetka said playfully after the kiss.

"Why do you have to collect William?" Rafael questioned, with confusion written all over his face.

"Aubrey wants to see about him-he said the way I described his aura, it sounded a lot like Jessica's." Anetka replied.

"Well, how about I go with you then!"

"Awesome!"

Anetka and Rafael spent all day in their room, making up for lost time. Anetka felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world all afternoon long!

Around 2:30 in the afternoon, Anetka and Rafael found themselves at the high school, waiting for William.

"Anetka! Where have you been all day?" William asked, coming up from behind her.

"William, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Rafael." When William acknowledged Rafael, she continued, "The reason I didn't come to school today will have to wait until later. I need to tell you something very important right now. Will, I am a vampire and so is Rafe. In fact, he is my sire, the one who turned me. I know this little bit sudden, but you have to believe me!" Anetka said, cautiously. William was just staring at Anetka, trying to comprehend what he was hearing.

"William, do you believe me?" Anetka asked.

"Yea, I actually do believe you-something in me is telling me that I should. It's weird!" William said in reply.

"Will, I am going to teleport you to a night club; just don't move." Anetka advised him. Anetka teleported him to _Las Noches_ and Rafael went with him. Anetka followed behind quickly.

"Where am I?" William asked as soon as all three of them were present.

"William, Welcome to _Las Noches_!" A voice behind them said. They all turned around, but found no one was there.'

"Aubrey, get your ass out here!"

"Fine, if you insist!" Aubrey said as he appeared.

"William, this is Aubrey-he will explain what's going on." Anetka informed him.

It took Aubrey most of the afternoon and evening to catch him up on everything. And she was right about his dark aura. Anetka and Rafael sat at the bar, chatting with Risika and Jessica. It was nice to just chit-chat with friends without having a worry in your head.

Surprisingly, William wasn't even that shocked at all. In fact, he was taking in everything like he had heard it all before.

"I knew there were different creatures in this world besides humans. I just didn't tell anyone about that belief." William told everyone. As soon as William was done speaking, a figure appeared in the room.

"Hey Kenosha! What brings you here?" Anetka asked.

"I just felt that Rafael was here and I just wanted to speak to him is all. And Ane, why are you in the same room with Rafe and you guys are not arguing, yet cuddling?" Kenosha curiously asked.

"Didn't you hear? Me and Rafe are an item now!" Anetka said with a playful smile.

"That's a shock! I now owe Angel 20 bucks. Anyway, so who is this guy?"

"Are you making bets now? Why am I not surprised!?" Rafael commented.

"Kenosha, this is William."

"He's human; why are you telling this human about us?" Kenosha asked.

"He has a similar aura like Jessica's; Anetka wanted me to check him out, so that is what I am doing." Aubrey replied.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about, Kenosha?" Rafael asked.

"Kamet and Ice sent me to fetch you; they need to speak to you about something or another." Kenosha finally answered.

"Is Kamet still mad at me for disappearing in the middle of our conversation? Because if he is, just tell him I meant to do that!" Rafael said with an evil smirk on his face.

"They're not pleased with you or your actions!"

"What actions are they not pleased with? Is it the fact that I finally have my soul mate at my side? Because I don't find that shameful!" Rafael exclaimed stridently. He was now up out of his chair, striding across the room, straight at Kenosha.

"Brother, do not kill the messenger; it is not me who is not pleased. In fact I just now found out about you and Ane. I do not disagree with whoever you desire to love; it's not my place to judge." Kenosha pleaded as he tried to calm down Rafael while backing up into a corner. Anetka was now up out of her chair, running toward her love. She got in front of Rafael and pushed him back as far as she could, away from Kenosha.

"Rafe, sweetie, calm down. Do not blame your brother for any of this. He does not intend any harm. He is just delivering a message from Ice and Kamet." Anetka calmly appealed to Rafael. Rafael backs away, with his hands in the air as a sign of peace.

"They just told me to come and get you. They want you there now!" Kenosha said after he recovered.

"Fine!" Rafael said to Kenosha. "I'll meet you back at your place soon!" Rafael then said to Anetka.

§Rafael's POV§

Rafael was more than just a little ticked off—he had passed that stage already! What he couldn't understand was why those two would be angry with him. It takes more just disappearing from a conversation to get Kamet angry. If it wouldn't have been for Ane, he might have beaten his brother up real bad!

"Ok you two, what did I do wrong now?" Rafael shouted as loud as he could when he got to _Black Rose_.

"Rafe, it is nice of you to join us. Please take a seat. I think you already know Kathrine." Kamet gestured toward the girl to the left of him.

"Answer my question, NOW!!!" Rafe shouted again with anger pouring out of his mouth with his words.

"Shut your mouth, fledging! I will be the one asking the questions here! Now, answer me this. Why have you turned your back on your family?" Kamet demanded of him in a surprisingly calm voice.

"How dare you accuse me of such a crime? What have I done for you to think I have?" Rafe questioned, not calming down in the least.

"I've done the same thing with you that you've done with Anetka. I kept you away from your own heart's desire. I turned Kathrine for you, childe. I saw love in your eyes that night long ago. Love was still there a few days ago at the bash. And you go and ruin what I have done. Kathrine is meant for you, childe." Kamet quietly explained.

"My eyes may have been filled with love for Kathrine over five hundred years ago, but not at the bash; not anymore. What you might have seen was curiosity or admiration, but it wasn't love. My love goes to Ane and only to her. Nothing can stand my way of loving Ane, not anymore! If that is the only 'crime' I have committed, then I will go before I do or say something I will regret later. Leave Ane alone and I don't want to have this conversation again!" Rafael advised Kamet and Kathrine before he went back to his love.

Rafael couldn't believe that that is what Kamet was mad at; over something as stupid as that. Everyone had free will whether they were a vampire, shape shifter, witch, or even a human. _I can and will choose who I love; no one can choose for me!!_ He might have loved Kathrine at one point in his life, but not anymore. Anetka was his lover now and nothing or no one can stand in his way.

Rafael felt a different aura the moment he arrived in Anetka's house. The intruder had been in the house not that long ago. The scariest thing was that he couldn't feel Anetka. He searched the entire house, but there was no sign of her. He went to his house to see if she went there, but she wasn't there either. His biggest fear had come true—they took Anetka away from him!

He teleported himself to _Las Noches_ as quickly as possible. He was going to get Ane back if it cost him his life. Nothing will ever stand in his way when it comes to his lover!

"That damn bastard took her! He took her away from me! All because I was supposed to love Kathrine! He's taking his anger toward me out on her! You gotta help me, Aubrey! Kenosha, I know you love her like a sister—help me get her back!" Rafael pleaded after he cussed Kamet out.

"Rafe, calm down and then tell us what happened." Aubrey tried to calm his friend down. Rafael proceed to tell them what had all happened after he finally cooled down a little bit. Everyone was as pissed off as Rafael was and they were determined to get Anetka back. They were despising a plan to get her back when a figure stepped inside the door of the club.

"What happened to me? What have you done?" the figure asked.

§A/N: Don't ya'll hate me?!? Don't worry tho; I have lots of ideas for the sequel! God, I never thought I'd get this far! Anywho, I just started this other fanfic a few days ago and I might put that up for ya'll to read before I put up the sequel. The new fic might have Kaleo, or Nik, or Kris in it; I don't know yet—still on first chappie! if you want a specific guy vampire in it from one of Amelia's books, just tell me and i'll probably put him in the new story! Just review once you are done reading this and I will love you forever! It helps both of us in the long run b/c the more reviews the less time it takes me to write!! (hehehe!) ---JCS§ PS: i'm thinking of deleting Compromise b/c after i had gone back and read, i realized it sux! so far, chapter 2 of that story sux too; so i just thought i'd tell u that!


End file.
